


Loving Brian

by jezebel



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit, Slash, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Loving Brian...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Brian

Loving Brian is easy. He's one of those people that you meet and instantly fall for; at least he was for me. I don't understand why everyone else can't see it. Maybe they just don't know him like I do, if they did they would love him as much as I do.

Most people don't think of Brian straight away when they think of the Backstreet Boys, they think of the cute little Nicky at the front of the band, or the dark sultry Kevin who stands in the corner looking sexy. No one really thinks of Brian first off. Usually Brian is overlooked, written off as the second cutest, or the second most responsible, the problem that people have with Brian is that he can't be pigeon-holed into the nice neat box that they want to put him in. He doesn't seem to fit any of the boy band stereotypes.

Most people see Brian and think that his ears stick out a little, that his nose is slightly too big, or that he's somehow not as cute as Nick or AJ. They look at him and see the good boy, the country boy, the Momma's boy, they don't look at him and think that he's sexy, they think he's clean. That's the person that the record company wanted him to be, clean-cut Christian, cousin to the older and sexier Kevin. That's what most people see when they look at Brian, but not me. I see the hidden depths.

If you look, really look at Brian you can see deep into his soul, and if you do that then you'll know that he's not the person that they want him to be.

Brian isn't the good boy, sure he believes in God, but he has also spent time on his knees that wasn't for praying. If Brian is so good then how comes he doesn't even blush when he tells the story about blowing the Pastor's son behind the church?

That's all part of what you don't see.

Brian is more than just his image, he's a multi-faceted person, and I for one am glad that he is.

If you see his image then you miss a lot of him.

You'll miss the Brian that can make you think that he's sucking your brains out of your cock. You'll miss the Brian that knows exactly where the prostate is on any man and how to use it to get what he wants. You'll miss the Brian that hums softly to you after sex so that you can fall asleep in his arms and you'll definitely miss the man that I fell in love with.

Loving Brian is easy.

I should know, I've been loving him for years, and every morning when I wake up with him next to me I fall in love just a little more.

And if you don't love Brian, well, all the more for me.


End file.
